Modern rack-mount server systems include single and multiple liquid heat exchangers that cool air through a rack-mount server system to enable the deployment of high density electronic modules (“blades”) within the system. As well as the other electronic systems, rack-mount server systems also include structures and/or devices for shielding electromagnetic interference (“EMI”) from the blades. Due to the ever-increasing desire to include more electronic components in individual blades and mount more blades in a particular rack, saving space inside a rack-mount server system is an important concern. Further, as more electronics are included within a given system, the system necessarily produces higher EMI emissions.